Mystic Force: Priorities
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Oneshot. Electra's life wasn't always about being a Power Ranger. But it has always focused on Pai Zhuq. When she is sent back home to relax for a month when she is fifteen, she is forced to find something that doesn't revolve around Pai Zhuq, but will it last?


**Hey guys, this is supposed to be for after chapter 4 of my Mystic Force fic, Dark as the Night!**

**I hope you like it!**

Priorities

It was a beautiful day in Ocean Bluff, as usual. A group of teenagers walked through towards the beach, talking animatedly as they passed 15 year old Electra, who didn't pay them any attention. Back in her home-town for a month, she didn't know what to do. After spending the first few days training, Electra's father had sent her out to do something else.

"This place is so boring," Electra muttered as she looked up at the sky, ignoring the teenagers who looked around at her. She reached the park, and kept walking, wondering what to do with her day.

Walking past a group of skateboarders, Electra briefly considered taking up some kind of sport, before dismissing it. "I'm only home for a month...no point in getting into a sport I can't practice at the temple," she murmured to herself as she walked down the pathway, looking back up at the trees that covered the bright blue sky.

"Look out!" she heard the shout and reacted instantly, using the skills she had been honing since she was little. Electra spun around and caught the football that would have slammed into the back of her head. The force made her step back, a little surprised. "Nice catch," the same voice spoke as a teenage boy ran over, looking sheepish.

"This yours?" Electra glanced from the ball, to the boy, quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, sorry," he took it from her. "I'm working on my aim," he chuckled nervously.

"It's alright," Electra shrugged. "It didn't hit me, so there's nothing to apologise for," she told him, and the young man's smile widened, becoming less nervous.

"I'm Ben," he introduced himself, and Electra tilted her head to the side a little.

"Electra," she spoke after a moment, finding herself a little intrigued by the boy in front of her. Confusion flickered in his eyes, and his smile dropped.

"Is that your real name?" he asked, and Electra smirked.

"Nope. Nickname," she told him. Ben nodded, still looking a little confused.

"Right...so are you new around here? I've not seen you before," he commented, playing with the ball in his hands.

"Actually no, this is my home-town, but I've been away a lot lately. I'm only back for a bit," Electra explained, finding herself loosening up as she talked with him.

"That's cool. You go to school somewhere else?" before she could answer, Ben glanced around as his friends started laughing. "Uh, you want to take a walk?" Ben asked, before going red as Electra met his gaze. She was surprised when a blush of her own spread across her face.

"Um...I guess so," Electra nodded, and the two started walking as Ben shot a glare over his shoulder at his friends, who kept laughing. "So you play a lot of football?" Electra asked as she glanced to the ball still in his hands.

"Yeah," Ben nodded as he looked down at the ball as well, as if he had forgotten that it was there. "We probably spend way too much time playing, but it's fun," he grinned, and Electra smiled faintly as she nodded. "Do you play any sports?" he asked, and her smile dropped.

"Sports aren't really my thing. I spend a lot of time learning martial arts...or reading," Electra told him, deciding that it would be ok to be vague about what she did most of the time.

"Martial arts? Wow, that's awesome!" Ben exclaimed, and Electra found herself blushing again.

"It's not that impressive..." she muttered, looking away.

The two continued to talk as they walked through the park, before eventually returning to where Ben's friends were. They were apparently practising their tackling, rolling around in the grass. They all smirked as they saw the two return, appearing more friendly than they had when they had met.

"I better get back to these guys before they start complaining," Ben glanced over to his friends and glared at them, going red as they smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, I better go. I said I'd meet my sister," Electra checked her watch and realised that she had spent much longer in the park than she had originally planned to do.

"You gonna be hanging out around here again?" Ben asked before his nerves could stop him. Electra paused and looked thoughtful, before nodding.

"Why not? Gives me something to do. See you around," Electra grinned and walked off, raising a hand as he watched her walk off, grinning to himself.

1-2-3-4-5

"I can't believe you would do something so irresponsible!" Electra's mother's voice echoed through their house as she screamed at Amara, the eldest of the children. "No-one will be able to take you seriously after this!"

Electra lowered her training weapon and looked up at the house, having been training in the back garden. The screaming had started a few minutes before, seeming completely one-sided.

"What's going on?" Electra walked into the kitchen, returning her weapon to the rack that her father had managed to convince Anna to get.

"Amara dyed her hair red," Vincent announced from the kitchen table.

"Of course she did," Electra rolled her eyes. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a drink as her father collapsed into the seat beside Vincent, who had returned to his game. "You tried to stop it?" the fifteen year old student looked around at Glen, taking another drink. He just sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "God, I can't wait to get back to the temple...just a week and a half to go..." Electra muttered to herself.

"Are you trying to cause more trouble in the temple? Because it's been looking that way for a while now!" Anna's voice echoed into the kitchen as Electra sat down.

"Don't mention him...please don't do it..." she mumbled as both Vincent and Glen looked uncomfortable.

"Ever since RJ left to find a new Master, you've been causing enough trouble for the both of you!"

"She mentioned him," Vincent sighed, and grabbed his headphones to put them on quickly.

"Maybe I just wanted to change a little!" Amara finally yelled back. "All I did was dye my hair red! It's not like I'm abandoning my training and running away to join the circus!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm outta here," Electra decided, standing up. "I'd rather not spend the day listening to them yelling," she grabbed her jacket and opened the back door. "I'll be back later," she told them.

"Spending the day with your boyfriend?" Vincent smirked, looking over at her.

"You're just jealous cause you're single," Electra called back.

"I'm twelve, I'm supposed to be!" the youngest sibling pointed out, going red. Electra just laughed, and headed out as the screaming match between her mother and sister continued.

1-2-3-4-5

"Your mum and sister really fight a lot, huh?" Ben asked as he and Electra walked through Ocean Bluff. It had been a little over two weeks and the pair had spent a lot of time together, and had started dating a week after they met.

"Amara loves getting into trouble. She always has," Electra shrugged, shaking her head. "Let's forget about my family issues. You want to get some food?" Ben smiled and took her hand, nodding. They headed off to their usual place, and Electra forgot about her rebelling sister and took it easy.

1-2-3-4-5

"You've got some serious aim," Ben laughed as he caught the football that Electra threw towards him.

"I've got mad skills," Electra laughed, jumping up to catch the ball as it almost sailed over her head. "You on the other hand, don't," she taunted, and Ben frowned. He dove for the ball when Electra purposely aimed it to his side.

It had been another few days and Amara and her mother had refused to speak to each other since their fight. Amara's scarlet hair had remained, and she was actually sounding excited to see Master Mao's reaction.

"That's just mean," Ben frowned, and threw it back to her. "At least you're helping me practise...the others get bored and just practise tackling each other after a while," Electra laughed as she caught the ball easily.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to them again next week," she told him, and Ben frowned as he caught the ball in both hands.

"What do you mean?" he asked, throwing the ball again.

"I'm leaving in just under a week," Electra told him. "I've gotta get back to my classes," she frowned, not throwing the ball back. "I told you this already," she pointed out.

"Well...will you be back soon?" Ben asked in a softer voice.

"I can't...this was like the first proper break I've taken...ever," Electra muttered. She was determined to get her stripes, to become a Master and figure out what she was going to do with her life. Nothing was more important than that. When that thought crossed her mind, Electra's eyes widened.

After a month of being away, Electra was desperate to get back to her training. She missed the other students, her teachers, and the temple itself.

"You're not going to come back for a while, are you?" Ben noticed her expression, and Electra shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ben...but this is the most important thing in the world to me," she told him. "Nothing means more than what I'm working towards," Ben walked with a hurt expression as Electra ran a hand through her hair.

"You won't even tell me what it is! How can it be that important?" Ben demanded, unable to understand.

"I'm sorry Ben, but it's not fair on you," Electra turned away, and realised that she felt more guilty than upset. That only intensified her guilt.

"But Electra-"

"I don't plan on coming back to Ocean Bluff. Just...just forget about it already!" Electra refused to look at him. She felt terrible. He had just been a way to relieve the boredom. At that thought, she ran off, ignoring his yell to come back.

Electra Davies, Pai Zhuq prodigy with the ability to sense animal spirits. That's who she was. She didn't spend much time outside of Pai Zhuq, except when she read. Her life, at least for the time being, would be about Pai Zhuq. And she was perfectly okay with that life.

**This was pretty much to show Electra and Ben's past, as well as to emphasize how little Electra did outside of Pai Zhuq. Plus a bit about Amara as well that I wanted to put in, haha!**

**I hope you liked it, and I will attempt to update soon!**


End file.
